It's Your Job To Keep Me Warm
by LittleSecret
Summary: It's was a very cold day and all Izaya wanted to do was to get home and get warmed up by his always warm lover. Shizaya/fluff?


It was cold.

That was really all the explanation needed to explain why the infamous informant wanted to go home so badly. It had been snowing all day and of course on a cold, snowy day like that, Izaya Orihara had quite a few meetings to attend which meant he would have to venture outside whether he liked it or not. To be fair, he wasn't fond of it. Not in the least.

However it wouldn't be long before he would be back in his cosy, warm apartment and saying he was looking forward it was an understatement. At home was his beloved boyfriend, a 'dumb protozoan' as he liked to call him when the other, in his opinion, was acting foolishly. He didn't necessarily mean anything by it and even if he did, the nickname Izaya's lover had for him wasn't any better, as his beloved boyfriend often called him 'flea'. To Izaya, that nickname was not much less degrading than dumb protozoan, but he did made sure his nicknames were just a tad worse, of course, because that would give him a certain feel of having 'won'. His lover knew this but did nothing about it since he simply liked seeing Izaya happy.

"Shizu-chan, I'm home~" the informant sang as he entered the apartment, closing the door behind him. He kicked off his shoes, hung up his jacket and quickly made his way into the living room. The apartment was nicely warmed up, just like he had known it would be. Oh, how he longed to be held by his lover! For some reason, Shizuo was always a source of warmth himself and whenever Izaya was feeling really cold, the blond was either feeling just fine or even a bit hot. How they managed to react so differently to the heat and cold was beyond the informant but he was happy about Shizuo's seemingly always warm body. It did help keep him warm, after all.

"Welcome home," the blond mumbled, glancing over his shoulder as he saw Izaya approach him. Shizuo was sitting on the couch with a blanket over his legs, seemingly to keep him warm. "You're pretty late today, aren't you? Did something happen?" he asked, not sounding the least worried but Izaya knew he was worried about him. He could tell from the way he seemed to be looking him over as if checking for any injuries.

"No, everything went smoothly. It just took a bit longer than I expected, that's all," the informant explained as he walked around the couch and sat down beside his boyfriend. "I'm freezing, Shizu-chan." As he said that, he lifted the blanket ad slipped into Shizuo's lap only to snuggle into his chest. "How your body manages to stay this warm in the cold is beyond me," he mumbled, enjoying the way Shizuo's body heat seeped through his clothes and slowly began warming him up.

"It's just you who gets cold easily," the blond replied with a shrug of his shoulders, not at all reacting to the way Izaya had suddenly seated himself in his lap. Instead he just tugged the blanket upwards to cover the informant and wrapped both arms around him, gently rubbing his back to get him warm.

"Mmm," the informant purred, relaxing against his lover. "So warm…"

Shizuo smiled a bit to himself. Izaya could be so cute when he wanted to and since this was a bit of a rare type of moment, Shizuo made sure to fully treasure it and enjoy every second of it. Sometimes, Izaya would be all embarrassed of small kisses or simple gestures of affection but it seemed that every time he got cold and searched for warmth, he got all snuggle and _very_ adorable.

"Gk, your hands are cold, flea!" Shizuo exclaimed, frowning lightly at the feeling of Izaya's cold hands slipping underneath his shirt and then further up his bare skin.

"Shush, I'm cold, and you body is like a heating pad. Leave me be."

The blond sighed, not liking the treatment at all.

"Stupid flea," the bodyguard mumbled before suddenly rising from the couch, though holding onto the informant so that he was carrying him.

"Shizu-chan! What are you doing?!" the informant complained, clinging onto the blond and wrapping his legs around him. The brute dared not to reply and instead headed towards the stairs. The blanket that had been keeping Izaya warm slipped off before they reached said stairs and Izaya shivered lightly at the loss of the warmed blanket. "Put me down!" Of course that didn't help him in any way and Shizuo climbed the stairs and continued into the bedroom. "I warn you, protozoan, if you're thinking any perverted thoughts I will have to poke your eyes out," he threatened as he was laid onto the bed. When Shizuo pulled his shirt off with his pants following, Izaya blushed lightly.

Once Shizuo was done, he sat down on the bed and grabbed the hem of Izaya's shirt and for whatever reason, the informant didn't resist and instead allowed the brute to gently tug his shirt off and let Shizuo throw it onto the floor. Shizuo then moved to his pants, unbuckling the belt and then the button of the pants, sliding them down those milky thighs, and all the way off only to join his shirt and Shizuo's clothes on the floor.

For some reason, it didn't feel like Shizuo had anything perverted in mind. The informant didn't know why, but he could feel it, somehow, though he couldn't quite explain it.

Now that they were only in their underwear, Shizuo smiled down at him and brushed a few stray hairs out of Izaya's face before leaning down and pressing his lips to Izaya's, pulling back after a few seconds.

"Let's get you warm."

The kiss alone took Izaya by surprise and it took him a moment before the words sunk in. Before he knew it Shizuo was lying down beside him, holding him close to his chest. He felt the blond's hand gently slide up and down his back, and only then did Izaya notice just how tired he was. Well, he had come home rather late and it had been a fairly long and stressful day to him, so it really was no wonder that he was feeling exhausted. Letting out a sigh, Izaya closed his eyes and soon found himself feeling nice and warm. It didn't take long before he finally fell asleep in his lover's arms. Shizuo noticed this and smiled, glad that his obviously exhausted lover had gone to sleep.

"Good night, Izaya, sleep tight."


End file.
